


小道消息

by Nihilee



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihilee/pseuds/Nihilee
Kudos: 4





	小道消息

秘书是大臣的信息来源，大臣也是秘书的信息来源。事实上，政府和白厅中的一切信息交流都是交换，没有人能够不出卖信息而指望别人单方面向他提供信息。  
作为私人秘书，伯纳德是掌握信息最多的人之一，特别是自家大臣的信息。良心一点也不痛地说，他没少把主公的信息拿到私人秘书关系网上面插标而售，但是反过来也给哈克提供了不少文官内部的消息。  
伯纳德常常觉得大臣对这种游戏规则不仅是熟悉的、默认的，而且是擅长的，他经常会感到大臣在故意向他透露信息。他看到哈克很快就学会了从司机嘴里套话，有时在车里会有些生硬地提起某个话题，好像刚刚在办公室没说过一样，显然是同司机先生交换的筹码。  
有时大臣在和党内的同僚通电话时，会特意把一些两人都知道的信息说出来，从语言的使用角度看，伯纳德不觉得在同一语境下的对话里把双方都预先了解的信息重复一遍有何必要，好像谁不知道一样。——哦，还是有的，他就不知道。这个时候就是伯纳德会怀疑哈克是故意出卖信息给他的时候，毕竟哈克清楚伯纳德会听着他的每一通电话。  
有一次大臣在电话里向夫人透露，说他在下议院的俱乐部里听到科贝和人密谋排挤自己的常任秘书，打算倒打一耙说是文官先通过媒体诽谤自己、损害自己的公众形象，连内应都收买好了。伯纳德震惊之余迅速联系了自己在那个部门的朋友，午饭时间就通了气，没到下午茶就听说了那边传来的精彩故事。他思量了一下，还是没敢和自家主公分享，万一主公并不是故意要他张扬出去的呢。  
有时大臣在会面的时候伯纳德就等在外面，等到出了人家的地盘，哈克就会告知他刚刚谈了什么——大多数情况下都没什么实际意义，毕竟是连哈克都需要参加的会。这种时候大臣一般很轻松，不忘记辱法侮德，并通过抬高美苏来吐槽自家。细节则包括某某专员的小胡子呀，某某主任的可笑口音啊，一类的。  
伯纳德很高兴，这届大臣好相处。在路上的时候他们会一直聊天，这不仅消解了尴尬，还让时间过得快多了。哈克会给他讲政界的趣闻——或者说自己敌人的黑料，为了伯纳德能全部理解有时会滔滔不绝地追溯很远，等到了目的地还没讲完，这时哈克就会顺嘴一说“下次继续”。下次他当然忘了，但只要伯纳德提个头，他还会眼睛亮晶晶地讲下去的。  
大臣的电话有时也全无必要，比如这一通，哈克已经和他在其他部门的朋友吐槽十几分钟了，伯纳德没发现有任何需要记录下来的东西。之后他们又转变话题，一起报怨今晚的宴会，说这些宴会就是假惺惺的交际，互相表达只在那一秒存在的尊敬，实际上连对方的身份和名字都不知道，全靠秘书提醒。  
“是啊是啊，真有人指望我们在宴会上达成什么共识吗？‘干杯’又不能写进公报。”哈克说到。  
“老天爷啊，甚至连内阁都还没达成共识呢！”  
“这倒不重要，内阁从来不会达成共识。哈哈哈哈哈。”  
在私人办公室听着这通电话的伯纳德也跟着弯了弯嘴角，那边叹了口气报怨到：“唉，又是一个无聊的夜晚，有时候我简直怀疑硬梆梆的礼服是为了防止在这类场合睡着！”  
“啊，还好陪我去的秘书很可爱（likeable）。”哈克说。


End file.
